


Tattoos Are Harder to Lose Than Rings

by BananaWombat



Series: Avengers Dogpile (Featuring Bucky Barnes and Peter Parker) [8]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: AND HERE WE GO, And Clint, He Always Knows, Natasha and Clint are married, and Peter and Bucky, because they're pretty cool, except Nat, except peter, the avengers are a bunch of idiots, the rest of the team don't know shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-03
Updated: 2014-10-03
Packaged: 2018-02-19 18:01:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2397671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BananaWombat/pseuds/BananaWombat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natasha and Clint are married. How did the rest of the team not realize?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tattoos Are Harder to Lose Than Rings

"TATTOO."

Everyone froze.

Tony was standing on the edge of the pool, hand out, index finger stretched, gazing bug eyed at the cut-out in the back of Natasha's swimsuit. It had been his idea to have a midnight swim in the rooftop pool because of the unseasonably warm weather.

"What's a tattoo?" frowned Thor. "Is it akin to a branding?"

"You have a tattoo?" Bruce said.

Natasha sighed, sensing no way out of this, and turned to show it off. A small black arrow, pointing vertically upwards towards her neck, right in the dip of the small of her back.

There was a long pause, then Bruce said, "that represents Clint, right?"

Natasha rolled her eyes. "Yeah, dumbass, what did you think it was for? He has one too."

"HE DOES?" Tony shrieked, and Clint suddenly found himself squashed against the edge of the pool by Tony with his back exposed.

A Black Widow hourglass silhouette, delicately done and inky black in the same place as Natasha's.

"Why did you get them?" Bruce said.

"Harder to lose than rings," Natasha shrugged.

"WAIT, WHAT?" Tony bellowed.

"Wait, you guys didn't know?" Peter said, wide-eyed. "I thought you all did. They've been married for six years."

"THEY'RE MARRIED," Tony stated at the top of his voice. "THEY'RE MARRIED, AND PETER KNEW. HOLY SHIT. WHAT."

"I saw them in the showers after a workout," Peter said, then smiled wickedly. "I always thought redheads were dirty, and it's definitely true."

Natasha growled and Clint chuckled.

"I knew too," Bucky suddenly piped up, and had Tony's glare bestowed upon him. "Shirts ride up all the time. And I was thinking I could get the same with Steve."

More silence, and a deathly quiet " _what._ "

Bucky wiggled an empty ring finger. "Steve proposed last Tuesday. No ring yet. Tattoos would be better, and he already has my soldier ID number on his chest."

"WHAT."

There was a ding and Steve walked out of the elevator, holding a packet of Cheetos. "Hey guys, I got the snacks." He stopped at Tony's stare focused on him. "What? What is it?"

And that was how Steve ended up being tackled to the ground by a furious billionaire four inches shorter than him screaming "SHOW ME!"


End file.
